


[路蜂]超速

by Usoichy



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usoichy/pseuds/Usoichy
Summary: *搬家，无意义极短短打.
Relationships: Barricade/Bumblebee
Kudos: 5





	[路蜂]超速

宽广的州际公路，黄色的Chevrolet Camaro以120km的时速无视交通规则地狂奔，车后紧紧吊着一辆警笛鸣个不停的警车。  
Camaro拐进一条小道，一个漂亮的甩尾横在路中央，警车紧急刹车，堪堪贴着Camaro停下。  
黑发的年轻警官暴躁地下车，不耐烦地敲打Camaro的驾驶座窗。  
"Hey！你超速了，驾照！"  
车窗缓缓下降，面无表情的金发青年将驾照递给警官。  
"Oh，又是， 这是这个月的第五次了。"  
警车开走后，Camaro驾驶座上的全息投影消失，雨刮轻轻刮动玻璃上喷洒的清洗液。  
天空同时下起雨。


End file.
